


Nighttime Visits

by Loeily, WarlockInTraining



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Canon Compliant, Fix-It, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Miscommunication, No adultery, Polyamory, Up to season 4, season 4 fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loeily/pseuds/Loeily, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlockInTraining/pseuds/WarlockInTraining
Summary: Mike goes to see Harvey after being fired by Sidwell. Harvey helps.—A fix it fic set in season 4





	Nighttime Visits

**Author's Note:**

> Loeily : After the endless drama that was the beginning of season 4 I decided to write this fix it. Minor changes to the timeline were made (the reconciliation dinner scene) and Mike and Rachel are poly. Because why have drama when everyone can be happy ?  
> Background Rachel/Logan and Mike/Rachel, but it's only mentioned.
> 
> Thank you Nel for being awesome and encouraging me.
> 
> I'm not a native speaker and have no beta so any grammatical mistake is mine alone. Feel free to point it out.

Mike hadn't expected Harvey to open the door, not after the events of last night, but he did.

Harvey was in one of his most comfortable sweatshirts, the gray one he sometimes wore to go running in early autumn, but nothing about his stance suggested a casual and ‘comfy’ night home.  
His expression was guarded —his eyes colder than they had been only a day ago— when he moved to let Mike in.

Mike himself was still in his work suit, he avoided Harvey's eyes and went directly to the sink to get some water. Unlike Harvey he wasn't tense, but just defeated.

"He fired me."

Harvey's eyes were still on him, and he seemed to be waiting for mike to develop. Mike swallowed a few glups of water before answering :

"Sidwell... I- He fired me. He heard about the deal with Forstman. No- Forstman told him." Mike was looking at the half empty glass in his hand now.

"Why are you here then ?"

It was the first words Harvey had said to him in two days and it sounded like an accusation. Like he dared him to find a reason to be here and not with Rachel at home. To plan for his next move.

Mike looked him in the eyes now. And they were red rimmed and shining with unshed tears. He could see Harvey's tense jaw and how hard it must be to just stay here, standing a mere feet away. If he could get away with it, Mike was sure he wouldn't have waited for his response before strangling him or beating him to a pulp.

Mike laughed, a bitter and dry laugh that sounded staged, "Ha... you should probably know that your client won somewhere at least. He and Rachel are out celebrating now. She deserves that, they have had difficulty negotiating while you guys were his lawyers. Now they can date without it being an issue."

Harvey looked surprised for a second, but his eyes turned back to steel once again and he looked angry. He opened his mouth but Mike cut him to it.

"She doesn't know. Not yet. She's- it's okay... We talked about it. Sharing never was an issue with us, you knew that already. I know Donna gave you the poly speech months ago."  
Mike looked back at his glass and whispered "She deserves to be happy too."

Something he said must have gotten to Harvey because he suddenly relaxed and moved to sit across from him on his gigantic plush sofa. His own eyes dropping to the floor. He signed Mike to sit as well.

Mike finally put his glass down and sat next to Harvey, leaving awkwardly important room between them.  
They used to sit so close you'd thought they were glued to each other. But that was months ago now. Before this whole deal happened. Before Mike became an investment banker. Before Mike left.

"You still haven't answered."

At these barely audible words, Mike looked up and turned slightly to face Harvey.

"Why are you here; Really here ? Don't give me the bullshit answer of not having anywhere else to go."

His only answer was a silence that stretched on the side of uncomfortable.

"You've gotta be kidding me ?"  
This time it was Harvey who looked up and searched his face for an answer. An answer that was not some variation of 'I only have you now. Please, I'm sorry'  
After two long seconds Harvey just closed his eyes and took a few steadying breaths.

"Come here you idiot"

And the next thing he knew he was in Harvey's arms. His nose buried in Harvey's sweatshirt —He smelled like lavender and soap. Mike grasped the back of his shirt and held on. He could feel Harvey's shaky breaths against his chest and his hands spasming against his nape and lower back.

They stayed like that for a while. After Harvey had stopped shaking, he started to rub his back. Neither felt the need to talk or separate for fear of breaking this moment of peace. Their calm after the storm that had been the past few months.

When Mike started to feel more confident he moved his head a little bit higher and started rubbing his cheek against Harvey's neck, then his cheek, until they were face to face, with their forehead touching.

Harvey's eyes were closed and all remaining trace of tension had left his face.

"Hey, you..."

"Hey yourself"

And Harvey opened his eyes. They were so bright up close —dark brown with sweet drops of honey and hazel. Mike couldn't hold a smile and he saw Harvey's eyes crinkle as he smiled too.

What a pair of idiot they were.

"I'm sorry for what I told you at the dinner. I know you did what you had to", said Mike.

"And I'm sorry for not trusting you. I should have listened in the first place"

"Eh... you were right though. I haven't exactly won you know."

"You lasted 15 rounds more than anyone would have ever expected. I should have known you had it in you.  
You- I- ... I'm proud of you Mike"

And Harvey took his head in both hands and left a soft kiss on his forehead. More of a peck than a kiss. But Mike felt warm all over all the same.

And Harvey, got an even bigger grin on his face and to prove he still was the most pretentious dick ever "Of course you rocked, you are a reflection of me. I would have felt sorry for you if you had learnt nothing after having such an amazing teacher"

"Fishing for compliment now ? That's not cute Harvey."

"I will let you handle the cute. I'm more a handsome than a cute guy."

"And a prick. Don't forget the prick."

"Trust me that's not something people tends to forget !"

"Was that a dick joke ? Of course it was a dick joke. You overgrown frat boy !" And Mike playfully pushed him.

Harvey took his hands in his, still sporting a smile. And not one of his famous 'Harvey Specter, best closer of the city' smiles; no it was one of his open and honest smiles. The rare ones that could be seen sometimes when he talked to Donna or when Jessica told him he had made the right call, or more recently when he had told Mike he missed him, at the restaurant.  
And right now, this unguarded smile was for him and him alone.

Mike could feel himself blush like mad, but he didn't care. He was hopeful, all his previous worries out of mind, and he had a chance to finally repair his relationship with Harvey, no- more than repair it. Take it to a whole new —and terrifying but no less exhilarating— level.

"I want us to be on the same team again, Mike. And not just professionally. I want to know I have you. That I can trust you. With everything. I- I know I need to open up more about this and be more honest with you, Donna made this clear", Harvey clenched his hands around Mike's and let out another nervous laugh that would have been impossible to imagine Harvey ever make. But here it was.

"I have been told in the past few months that I needed to admit I can't go back. Things have changed since I met you. I have changed since I met you. And... it's surprisingly not for the worst."

And it was Mike's turn to laugh. But he didn't dare to interrupt what was obviously a difficult confession in the making.

"I taught you things, you taught me back a few things too. And I like to think that a fair assessment would be to say that we are both better together than on our own. And- Well... You, in the things you taught me, it was that... caring. Caring is not a weakness. I see it now. It's your strength. And... maybe it can be ours ? Not that it's not your thing foremost. I can do the strong arming and you, your puppy thing. Or as it seems you're callable of, the shark-puppy thing. Like a ruthless bad cop bad cop who's actually good but also caring. And - "

And Mike couldn't wait, a second longer of Harvey visibility losing himself in complex sentences and he would have had to call Donna to act as a translator.  
He cut Harvey's rambling with a firm "Yes I want to date you."

It took a second for Harvey to recover, but then he gave Mike the biggest and clumsiest kiss in existence. It was perfect.

When they separated once more Mike heard a "Isn't it a bit presumptuous of you ?" to which Mike only raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"You are impossible."

And they kissed again.

★✩★

"You know we still need to talk to Rachel and Donna"

"Yes, Harvey I have not forgotten. And no don't say it. I know I will come back to the firm. Jessica is going to hate us all" whined Mike.

"I think she will manage."

Harvey was now speaking with the usual confidence he used on clients and colleagues alike.

"And how is that, Mister ?" Mumbled Mike from where his head was buried in Harvey's shoulder.

"Because I will make sure she gets the most beautiful handbag and coffee delivered to her desk for a month."

"Ain't you a charmer now."

"For you ? Always." And Harvey's happy smile could have been seen all the way to the ISS.

**Author's Note:**

> Loeily : Thank you for reading ! Drop a comment to tell me if you are interested in more of this fluffy nonsense.


End file.
